The invention relates to display devices for displaying articles in such a manner as to prevent their unauthorised removal from the display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device for audio cassettes and/or cartridges.
It is desirable to be able to display audio cassettes and cartridges, or other articles, in such a manner that they can be readily perused by a prospective purchaser without, however, being removed by the prospective purchaser from the display device.